


Home for Christmas

by Activeimagination



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Activeimagination/pseuds/Activeimagination
Summary: Aaron and Robert chat about events a year ago.





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while but this came into my head.

‘Hey Mr Sugden Dingle’, Aaron hovered over Robert, their breaths mingling.  
‘Hey Mr Sugden Dingle’, Robert was tempted to turn over to get a little more sleep but noticed something.  
‘What’s up?’  
‘Robert for God’s sake I can resist sometimes you know’  
‘Must be hard for you…anyway that’s not what I meant. It must still be early.’ He stretched, but knew his husband well enough to know that there would be no further sleep.  
‘Mmmm’  
‘What’s wrong?... I meant what I said last night, there’s no danger up at Home Farm but I’m out in the new year if you think that’s best. I mean that’  
‘It’s not that, I was just thinking about this time last year.’  
Robert shuddered.  
‘Aaron, this time last year I had made a fool of myself in the pub, upset you, was not allowed give Seb a present, got knocked down and almost snuffed it’, he nudged his husband’s bare torso, ‘which part exactly were you reflecting on?’  
‘I thought….I thought I was going to lose you’  
‘You didn’t you never would have’  
‘I would if you had died…..you looked awful, absolutely awful. I thought you might have died. I was beside myself, I really was’  
‘I know’  
‘Huh’  
‘I heard what you said, or at least I think I did and I’m sure Alex did’  
‘Oi’  
‘Just saying’, Robert was a better person but he still did not allow grudges disappear.  
‘Why are you thinking about that, we are much better now, look’, Robert pointed at the wedding ring on his finger.  
‘I…I was stupid’  
‘No Aaron you were not. I needed a wake up call and needed to leave you alone or God knows what mess we would have ended up in’. Robert had promised to be honest with his husband in the garage in February but he was never going to reveal the contents of his dream that night. The thoughts of him not being around were just unbearable. 

Aaron came down stairs and smelled the breakfast being made by his husband. Liv was still in bed which allowed Aaron admire the sight in the kitchen. He smiled at the thought of how Robert had managed to take his mind off what was on it earlier. Breakfast was a feast and Robert deemed it a new tradition to be followed in the house on Christmas Morning.  
‘That was lovely’  
‘We worked up quite the appetite in fairness’.  
‘We did that alright’  
‘Come on let’s get ready and go to your Mum’s, I want to get the presents open soon’  
‘Rob…wait a minute’  
‘Yeah’  
‘I…changed my mind’  
‘Huh, you know your Mum is expecting us?’  
‘Not about that, last year’  
‘Robert looked at him and motioned towards the couch. He held out his hand as they sat down and gently caressed his husband’s forearm.  
‘When I went to see you Christmas evening’  
‘Yeah?’  
‘I went with the intention of telling you that I wanted to give us another try’. If he had not been wound up he would have noticed that his husband was, for once, speechless.  
‘That was what I wanted, I knew it from the minute I heard you had been knocked down, hell I know it in the pub when you were singing and when I opened the present you got me….. I knew it all along’  
‘But you said…’  
‘Rob you said that you were letting me go and I, well I got mardy because I thought you hadn’t changed at all. That you still thought you were in control and then I kind of realised that I couldn’t go back’  
‘I see’  
‘I left that room heartbroken Robert’  
‘I was too but I’m sorry’  
‘I know’  
‘No, I am. I was interfering, I wasn’t letting you have the space you needed. I tried after’  
‘I know’  
‘For once I’m glad I put my foot in it.’  
‘Huh’  
‘We probably weren’t ready that day. I needed to cop myself on and show that I had’  
‘I’m so glad we made it back Robert’  
‘So am I, when you left that night I was broken because we were and looking around this room now I…I never thought I’d be back here, that we’d be back here and Liv and Seb and well whoever comes along next.’  
‘I love you Mr Sugden Dingle’  
‘I love you too’  
‘Merry Christmas’  
‘Are there pancakes left, I can’t believe you didn’t call me’ Liv roared from the top of the stairs.  
The husbands smiled at each other. Home, home where they all belonged.


End file.
